Predators: Next Wave
by Xbamex
Summary: **Sequel to Predators 2010** The year is 2012 and more people are dropped onto an alien planet via parachute. Little that they know that they are being hunted by much larger and more dangerous creatures. *Rated M for graphic scenes and harsh language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place two years after the events with Royce and his fallen comrades. The first chapter will let you get know the characters in the story. The action will happen later on in the story. Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Story is just for fun. **

* * *

His eyes opened slowly and all he felt was his weight dropping. He finally looked down and he realized that he was in free fall.

"Holy Shit! Ahh Fuck!" His cheeks were flapping from the wind resistance and his entire body was in limp and flipping in mid air. He realized a strange beeping noise near his chest. An odd red light was blinking slowing but was increasing its rate. It must be a parachute, he thought and he started banging on it, but it wouldn't open.

He was getting closer to the surface and the beeping red light made an initiation noise and the parachute opened. He floated down and then he went through a jungle canopy and his parachute got stuck in a tree.

"Ahh, Jesus Christ. What the fuck?!" The sudden stop in pressure made his chest throb in pain. He looked how far he was from the ground. Not so bad, roughly seven feet. He took out his machete and he cut the ropes. He noticed that the ropes were different looking. Mmm must've been the Chinese, he thought. He dropped to ground and he brought out his AA-12 explosive round shotgun. He checked how many rounds he had. Roughly around seventy. Better than nothing. He checked his sidearm, a M1911 Colt .45. Total of six mags in his possession.

"Hey you!" A random voice from his left blurted out. What he saw was a man, SAS Trooper from England from the looks of it. He wielded a M4A1 with a holographic sight and silencer and on his back, from the looks of it, it was a scoped M14 with a suppresser. "Are you part of the U.S. Military?"

"I am American, but no, I couldn't say that I am. You want to lower your weapon?"

"Are you going to kill me?"

"If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. Trust me." He smirked and winked at him. The SAS Trooper raised an eyebrow and walked to him. "How did you get here?"

"I'm not sure, I was in Afghanistan, then I saw a light. I blacked out, then I woke up and I was-"

"Falling." The SAS Trooper nodded.

"Do you think there are others here?"

"I know for a fact now." He was looking at another figure thirty feet away. The SAS Trooper quickly looked at the person. The figure was male, he had a Russian look. He was carrying a RPD light machine gun. "Careful, he is part of Spetsnaz, Beta Division."

"Shit.. Hey, don't shoot, we mean no harm."

"How do I know?" Definitely a Russian with that accent.

"Otherwise we would of opened fire on you." The SAS Trooper looked at him and waved him over. He nodded and walked over.

"I'm Oleg." He patted his chest.

"What was the last thing you remember Oleg?"

"I was in combat, in western Russia. Then I saw a light, and -"

"You woke up in free fall." The SAS finished.

"How do you know?"

"Happened to us." Oleg was shocked.

"Where are we?" He said looking around restlessly.

"Maybe they know." Three more armed people were standing forty feet away from them. The first one was a Navy Seal. He wielded a Barrett .50 Caliber sniper rifle and a Baretta 9 mm. The next one was a Vietnamese pirate, wielding an AK-74 assault rifle with a bayonet attached to the muzzle and larger machete. He had a scar on his left cheek. The third person was a woman. Her outfit indicated that she was possibly part of the IDF. She was holding a Mini Uzi 9 mm and a .50 cal Desert Eagle.

"This looks like a Mexican stand off," The Navy Seal remarked. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"Oleg of the Spetsnaz, Beta Division."

"Captain Travis Jenner of the SAS Troopers."

"I'm Rick." He uncocked his shotgun. Then Jenner and Oleg followed his lead and lowered their guns. "Pretty odd couple you three, a Seal, a pirate, and an IDF soldier."

"The same with you three, an SAS Trooper, a Spetnaz, and a guy with a big fucking gun." He lowered his Barrett and smiled. Rick smiled back. He realized how much firepower they had at their disposal.

"So what do I call you three?"

"I'm Chief Petty Officer Kyle Stevenson." He was a well built man, especially for stealth purposes.

"Mao." The pirate bowed. He had an evil look in his eye and his bandana had a skull on it.

"I'm Abby." The Jewish girl lowered her Uzi. She had no expression on face. Her body was well proportionate for her duty.

"Okay. Well, any idea where we are?" They all shook their heads.

"Want to see something fucked up?" Rick raised his eyebrow. "Come here." They all did. Kyle took a leaf and placed a part of his watch in it. The leaf spinned around nonstop. Rick raised another brow.

"Well, that and the sun, we have real problem."

Oleg spoke up. "What's wrong with the sun?"

"It's been in the same place since we got here." Everyone looked up at the sun and had a confused look on their face.

"Hey over there!" A voice came from in the woods. Rick cocked his AA-12. "Hey hey hey, no need for that. We mean no harm."

"Who is 'we'?" Rick wouldn't bring down his shotgun.

"It just me and him. I'm Lynch and I'm a federal agent of a secret U.S. agency. And this is-"

"-Terry. I'm a doctor." Everyone looked around at each other with completely confused expressions.

Kyle lowered his .50."You know where we are?" They both shook their heads. "Shit. Well we should head for the high ground. Follow us."

Rick kept on eyeing Terry. He was acting pretty weird, especially around Abby. 'The last thing we need is a rapist in the group,' he thought.

"Lynch. Are you armed?" Kyle asked.

"I have Glock 17." He opened up his blazer. He had an extended magazine in the gun. Rick estimated that it held thirty rounds. Pretty rare to see an agent with a larger magazine.

"Okay good, you never know what is out here. How about you doc?" Terry looked at him like he was an alien.

"Why would I.. No, I don't. I didn't really expect this to happen you know."

"Alright alright. Cool your balls doc."

Kyle laughed, he should of known.

"Oh my god. Look." Oleg shouted at from behind. Everyone turned and looked to where he was pointing. A strange pillar with strange patterns was in the middle of the forest. Under it were a bunch of skulls. Skulls of all sorts of things. Couple of them being human.

"What the fuck is all of this?" Jenner was starting to get a little uneasy.

Mao looked around the pillar at the skulls and looked back at Jenner. "It look like shome'ody is takin dese heads fo trophies."

"What? That doesn't make sense!" He was nearly shouting now.

"Keep it down Jenner." Kyle was getting pissed.

"I dunno. It just look dat way." Mao shrugged his shoulders.

Rick noticed that Abby was staring up at one of the trees with a worried look. Lynch noticed as well. Lynch and Rick looked where she was looking and they both looked at each other with confused looks.

"What do you see?"

Abby snapped out of her daze and looked back at then back at the trees. "Nothing." Lynch and Rick looked back at each other again with more confused expressions.

"Well people, let's get a move on. Rick, take point." Rick nodded and headed to the front.

An invisible creature in the tree that Abby was looking at made clicking noises. The creature was processing the voice mimicry option with Rick's voice and Abby's voice. In his infrared face mask, he looked to its left and a thermal figure appeared a foot away, then it looked to its right and another figure appeared in infrared. All three looked at each and growled and clicked. They all jumped down and started running at a blinding speed in the people's direction.

* * *

**Theres chapter one. Please review the characters. I put this in the AvP world for a reason ;) wink wink. Thanks for reading. Again, please review. I'll try to figure out chapter 2 soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please review. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the either franchises. **

* * *

"Hey, don't touch that." Oleg was going to touch some weird plant with slimy goo oozing out around the needles. Terry took out his scalpel, opened it and dug in the plant and looked at the goo. "Yeah, that's what I thought it was. This stuff is archaefructus liaoningensis. Pretty poisonous shit. You get a little kitty scratch, total paralysis. Pretty nasty shit."

Oleg patted his back and smiled. "Thank you. I watch your back until we get out of here." Terry looked back and smiled happily.

Kyle smiled as well. "You made buddy, pal. Pretty tough son of a bitch if you ask me." Terry smiled wider and nodded. Rick looked at Terry oddly from a distance. 'Maybe he isn't that bad, but I still don't trust him,' he thought.

Lynch suddenly stopped in his tracks. Kyle raised an eyebrow, "You okay there, bud?" Lynch shushed him and everyone stopped walking. Kyle tried to listen to what he was listening to. He didn't hear anything abnormal. 'Just birds and insects in the jungle,' he thought. He tapped Lynch on the back.

"Never mind. My head is playing tricks on me." Kyle looked at Rick in the front. Rick looked back and raised his eyebrow.

"What did you think you heard?" Kyle asked.

Lynch looked at him was about to say something but he stopped. "Nothin man, I don't know, I'm going crazy." Lynch looked back to the front and started walking. Everyone exchanged looks and pushed on.

They were coming close to a cliff and Rick looked up at the sky. His mouth gaped and his eyes widened. Same thing could be said for the other seven. The sky showed a large red planet in the sky and a couple other moons orbiting it. 'Not from this world..' Rick thought. Kyle exhaled, "We need a new game plan."

They were in the middle of the rainforest and Mao murmured something. "What's wrong?" Kyle asked. Mao waved him over to him.

"Look at dis." Mao picked up an overgrown MP5k with leather around the grip.

Kyle took it and took out the mag. "Nothing, this guy was dry."

"Does that mean more people are here?" Oleg asked. Kyle shook his head.

"Nah I don't think so. This gun is overgrown. It's been laying here for a while." Kyle dropped the gun. "It's useless. Let's keep-" He stopped talking. "Listen!"

A noise was coming from the front. A growl more like. The growl had a lower tone to it. Then multiple growls started roaring. Leaves started to shuffle and crack. "Whatever they are, they are coming this way. Guys, form up the front!"

Rick, Oleg, Mao, Abby, and Jenner formed up at the front. Kyle cocked his Barrett and aimed down in front from the back. Lynch took out his Glock and pulled back the barrel. Terry looked at everyone and kneeled down. Oleg look back at Terry, "Get behind me!" Terry nodded and moved behind him.

Around ten alien creatures on all fours got in sight. Oleg crouched and aimed down sight. Rick cocked his AA-12. Mao adjusted his bayonet and cocked his AK-74. Jenner took the safety off, crouched, and aimed down his sight. Abby took aim.

The creatures were sprinting closer to them. "FIRE!" The entire front line opened fire. The three front creatures took the most punishment. One of them took so much punishment that he exploded. The pack split up into a couple groups. Oleg stayed stationary while he sprayed his RPD. Jenner and Abby moved away from the front away from the group. Rick and Mao moved got pushed into a corner. Terry ran away to the rear. Lynch got up next to Oleg. Kyle moved to get Terry to a safer place.

"What the fuck?!" Jenner unloaded an entire clip of .223 into one of the creatures. The creature kept coming at them. Abby took out her Desert Eagle and fired at the creature's head. The entire head exploded and the thing dropped down dead. "Size matters," Abby joked and smirked at him. He rolled his eyes.

Two creatures were slowly creeping up to Rick and Mao. Rick finished off his rounds into one of them, killing it. The next one just walked over it and closed in. Mao got in front of Rick and got into a hand to hand stance. The creature pounced on Mao but Mao lured it onto his bayonet and the blade punctured right through the neck. The creature was squirming around then it's strength died down up to its death. Mao go up and cracked his neck. "I have dis fo close encounters." Rick smirked and jammed another clip of explosive rounds in his shotgun.

Terry looked back behind him and he saw one of them sprinting at him. "Hoh SHIT! Help!" Kyle looked at him in response and he saw the creature closing is. Kyle tripped and fell. The creature was getting into a pouncing stance. Kyle slapped in a new mag really quick and took aim. The creature jumped for Terry, but in mid air its body split in half and blood sprayed everywhere. Terry opened his eyes and saw that the thing's body was completely disassembled. Kyle ran up to him and pulled him up from the ground. "Try to stay with us boy." Terry nodded.

Lynch fired an entire clip and restlessly searched for another mag. He looked to his right and saw that Oleg was still firing his LMG. Three creatures were were trying to get past the rounds, but ultimately ended up completely destroyed. Oleg ran out of ammo and screamed something in Russian. Another creature pounced on him and he fell down. Oleg was strong enough to kick it off of him. The creature was about pounce again but it stopped in its tracks and put its head up. A strange high pitched sound echoed the air. The creature made one last growl and ran towards where the sound came from. Everyone was completely confused.

Everyone formed up together next to the dead 'things'. "What, did they just leave randomly?" Terry asked waving his arms.

Kyle shook his head. "No, that sound was a whistle, they were called."

Jenner just about lost his head. "What the fuck? By what?" Kyle shrugged his shoulders.

Rick knew what was going on. Kyle realized that he knew something. "You know something, do you?" Rick nodded. "Well, what do you think this is all about?"

"Well, those things are similar to dogs. In this case, those 'dogs' were used for hunting, in other words, we are being hunted." Everyone looked around the trees. Mao unsheathed his huge machete. "We were brought to this planet for hunting. We are the game. The question is, who is the hunter?"

Kyle face palmed. "Shit.. We got to find a better place to go, we need to keep moving-" Rick interrupted him.

"No, that's what they are expecting us to do. Run. If we run from them, we die."

"What should we do then? Wait here?" Terry screamed with a horrified face.

"Well, the dogs tracks are heading that way, then we go that way."

Kyle looked through his scope. "See anything?" Rick quietly asked. Kyle shook his head. "Let's keep moving. I'll go first." They headed to this place that had strange skinned organisms hanging from a tree. "This has to be their camp. Careful." Abby looked to here right and saw a lifeless black exoskeletal thing. The teeth on the mouth were as white as snow. She noticed that the bones around it were disintegrated like hydrofluoric acid made contact with it, or maybe something even more powerful.

"Guys look at this thing." They gathered around the dead black thing.

"What the hell is that?" Kyle asked. Rick never seen anything like it, but it the features were familiar. He noticed that Lynch was staring at something. He looked to where he was looking. There was a bipedal being on a pillar similar to the one they found earlier.

"Oh my God.." Lynch said it under his breath. "I know what thing is.." Everyone looked at him with amazed faces. "In 97', my organization tracked this thing similar to what this was in L.A. Our boss was killed by it. His body was completely cut in half. Anyways, this thing hunted people in the city. People started dying, one by one. Cops and drug lords. We call them predators, because that's what they are." The thing on the pillar looked up. "Holy shit it's alive!" The predator started growling at them. "This was a terrible idea. We gotta go now!"

Terry looked around, "Where is Rick?" Everyone looked around.

"Fuck man, where did he-" Jenner was cut off by a strange whooshing noise. Lynch suddenly took recoil like something hit him. A blood spot formed in his chest. Everyone looked at him with a startled look and raised their guns.

Lynch looked up at them with blood pouring out of his mouth. "Run..." Another projectile hit again and suddenly his body was raised in the air and he gave out a death cry. Two very long spears appeared going through his chest at different angles.

Rick suddenly came out of cover and started firing explosive rounds around camp. As he tried to make out to where the targets were at, he realized three sets of yellow eyes flash from three separate beings. "RUUUN!" He opened fire again and the ground was exploding at where he was aiming.

Oleg crouched, took his RPD, and started spraying lead mischievously at random locations in the camp. Jenner, Mao, and Abby joined Oleg and started shooting anywhere in the camp. Rick ran up to them, "We gotta get out of here! Now!" Everyone pulled back into the forest but Oleg.

He was shouting things in Russian while he was shooting. Suddenly, a blue energy ball shot his LMG and it was destroyed. He quickly took off all the ammo he had and sprinted to the others.

While they were fleeing, three lasers beamed around them and blue energy projectiles whooshed past them. They came up to a cliff and they saw that there was water on the bottom. Rick looked at everyone and shouted, "Jump!" They all jumped off the cliff into the water.

The survivors surfaced from the water and they swam to land. Rick put down his AA-12 and rested on a rock. Kyle quickly dropped his Barrett, walked up to Rick and punched him pretty hard in cheek.

"What the fuck Rick? You used us as bait for those 'predators'! And because of that, Lynch is dead!"

"I needed to know what is hunting us. We know now that there is more than one of them. They have some sort of cloaking technology. They have projectile energy based firearms. They are bigger than us, stronger, also heavier. They are much bigger than the thing on that pillar, but very similar."

"That still costed us a man's life!" Kyle screamed.

"I know that, but either one of us dies, or all of us dies. Right?" Kyle didn't answer back, instead gave him a glare. "Alright we gotta move to better location, then set up a perimeter, make it look like we are getting our shit together and resting. If they come, we'll set up a trap and take them out in overlapping fields of fire with gunpowder. We can do this, but I need all of you to help. You with me?" The remanding survivors all nodded. "Alright, saddle up, we're moving."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. I'll post another chapter soon. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the very long wait. It's been pretty busy lately for me. And thanks for the review. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a THING. **

* * *

The seven survivors constructed a trap deep in the rainforest at a very strategic position. The trap was built out of the ropes from their parachutes and vines from the trees. All it took to activate it was that one of the hunters would step into a trip wire and the trap would fly up in the air and close from the top like a garbage bag. Rick smiled, "This should work. All we have to do is wait."

Oleg pulled out his Tokarev handgun and jabbed a magazine in it. Jenner noticed that his gun looked a little old. "Hey, nice handgun," he said with a smile. Oleg looked back smiled. "Looks pretty old."

Oleg nodded. "Yea, it 'twas my grandfather's when he was in the Red Army during World War II. He gave it to my father, who was part of the Spetznas before me. Then he gave it to me. It always brought me luck during combat. Want to take a look?" Oleg offered him to check out the gun. Jenner happily obliged and he checked the date of when it was constructed.

"Holy shit, this thing was made in 1930? How did it survive all this time?" Jenner gave it back to him. Oleg chuckled.

"Ah well, you see, I had it fixed a couple times." They both laughed.

Abby realized that she only had four rounds left for her Mini Uzi. "Shit." Mao looked up at her.

"What tis da mattah?" He asked her. She showed him that she was almost dry of ammo. "Oh I see." He picked up his AK-74 and threw it to her. "Take it, I'm betta wit a blade anyways. Trust me." He winked at her. She smirked back. He gave her three more mags for the assault rifle.

"Thanks. I'll watch your back."

"No. I'll watch YO back," he said pointing at her. She smiled.

Rick looked at Terry. He was sleeping next to a fallen tree. He smirked. 'Geez, even after that nightmare we were in not too long ago?' he thought. Rick looked at Kyle who was cleaning his .50 cal. "You still pissed?"

"Fuck off." Kyle didn't even look up at him. Rick chuckled.

"You know the difference between you me. You fight for a country, so you don't have to admit that you like it." Kyle looked up and gave him a confused expression.

"You are fucked up in the head man." Rick smiled.

"Maybe, but that's what you need in a situation like this," he remarked. Kyle thought about it and he smirked.

"Yeah, exactly. A fucked up planet, with fucked up things hunting us, I can understand that." He looked back to his sniper rifle and resumed cleaning it. Rick laughed and he took out his knife and started doing tricks with it.

A couple hours passed by. No sign of the hunters. Terry woke up and looked around obliviously. Rick saw his expression and smirked. Suddenly, Rick heard a stick crack in the woods. Everyone took their safeties off of their guns

"What is it?" Jenner asked quietly. Rick shrugged his shoulders. Kyle looked through his scope and he saw black figure sprint across the sight.

"I don't know what it's doing," Kyle quietly said. Mao unsheathed his huge machete and took cover behind a tree. Rick looked at Terry.

"Hey doc. I think you can be useful for us, can you do something?" Terry slowly turned his head and gave him a disturbed look.

Terry started running around the perimeter trying to lure the thing closer to get a better shot. "Shit! Shit!" He continued sprinting around. Kyle placed a .50 cal round in the chamber of his Barrett. Terry looked behind him and saw the thing sprinting at him on all fours. "Hoh Shit! Fucking shoot!" Kyle fired the .50 and Terry stopped running after he heard the thing hit the ground. He took a deep breath and looked at the survivors. "Fuck.. All of you!"

The survivors ran up to Terry and looked down at the creature. "What the fuck is that?" Jenner cried. The thing was similar to the creature they saw at the camp. It's tail had a sharp point at the end, the head was large and it was tubular. It's body was exoskeletal.

"Doesn't matter. Good shot." Kyle walked to a tree with its bark completely destroyed.

"I missed," he said quietly. Everyone looked at the thing, then at the destroyed tree.

"Over here.." a random voice quietly said from their left flank. "No, over here.." this time from their right flank. Rick heard an electrical noise behind him. "Turn around.." Rick turned around and saw a bipedal thing about his height invisible. "I thought you would be here." Rick cocked an eyebrow.

"What the fuck are you?" Rick said quietly. The figure uncloaked itself. The masked figure lowered it's weapon. It then took off it's helmet. Rick's eyes widened when he saw the face. "No fucking way."

"I'm alive." The masked figure was human. "Rick. It's been too long." Rick gaped. It was his old friend and his comrade.

"How the? This is where you've been since that day you disappeared?" The man nodded. "Holy shit."

The man smiled at Rick and patted him on the back. "Better talk in a better place. Come on."He started to walk in the opposite direction, but Kyle stopped him.

"Hold on, who are you?" The man looked back at him and smirked.

"I'm Royce."

* * *

They kept on walking in the woods, then it seemed they reached an open ground. Rick looked around and saw these massive structures in the side of the cliff. One of them was completely destroyed, from the looks of it, from an explosion. Rick still couldn't believe that Royce was alive. "Royce." He turned his head at him. "How long have you been here?"

"I haven't been counting. Give me the year."

"2012. October." Royce raised his eyebrows.

"Damn. I've been here for more than two and a half years." Rick gaped. He was amazed that he survived for that long in a place like this.

"Shit man. Have you," Rick hesitated," killed one of them?" Royce looked at him and smiled.

"Four of them." Rick was amazed. "I personally, but the first team I was with, they killed two smaller ones. I killed the alpha dog, but not alone. One team member shot him before it could kill me, which gave me time to put it down. The other three I killed, they were short work. They were younger ones."

"How many people have come by here?"

"Around seven sets. Nine to eight per group."

"They at the place you are going to?" Royce shook his head.

"They all died one the first day they were here. Except for one person from my first team is with me. She helped me kill the alpha dog. And here we are." They were directly under one of the structures and there was an entrance one the bottom.

They climbed in one by one. Royce put on his face mask a looked around to keep watch until they got in. Once they got in, he climbed in after them.

The structure had power and a ventilation system. Royce stopped them and knocked on a door. The door opened and a woman looked at the team. "Oh, hello. Come on in." Royce raised an arm implying them to enter and they piled in. Then he looked around and went in.

"Elizabeth, we've been here for two and a half years." Her reaction was unchanged. She smirked.

"I figured. So who are you guys?"

"I'm Rick. I use to be a mercenary on the same team as Royce." She raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, isn't that helpful? We got another badass in the group. Same weapon he came here with. Well, welcome to the group then." They shook hands and Rick stood back. Elizabeth looked at Kyle, "And you?"

"Im Kyle Stevenson. I was a Navy Seal." She smirked.

"Ha, another badass. Chief Petty Officer from the looks of it, right?" He nodded. "You?"

"Mao." She already knew what he was. She nodded.

"Vietnamese pirate. Seems promising." Mao smirked. "How about you?"

"Travis Jenner. I was part of the SAS Troopers." She eyed the silencers on his firearms and smiled.

"We can make use of those silencers. How about you big guy?"

"Oleg. Spetznas, Beta Division." She looked at Royce and smirked. He smirked too.

"Where's your big weapon?"

"It was destroyed by one of them."

"Same thing happened to the Russian that was with us. He didn't need it when he killed one them." Oleg raised his eyebrows, then smiled. "How about you girl?"

"Abby. IDF." Elizabeth smiled.

"Really? I was was an IDF as well." Abby smiled back. "Who are you?"

"Terry. I'm a doctor." Her expression became serious.

"Well that's interesting." She looked at Royce and he looked at him. Royce gave him a deathly look. Terry's expression was concerning. Rick looked at Royce with a confused look.

"So, what do you know about these things?" Rick asked.

"Well, where to start? Uh, well, there are two types of them, kinda like the difference between dogs and wolves. The first type are smaller, but are more of an honorable race. They hunt for their honor. The second type are bigger in size. They do not care for honor, they care for power. They hunt to get more powerful. They strive to become the deadliest killers. And they are the ones hunting us as we speak." The survivors all looked at each other.

"Of course. God damn it." Jenner groaned. Kyle slapped the back of his neck.

"Royce, what is that?" Rick asked pointing at his face mask.

"Oh. This is a face mask from one of the smaller ones. They are the only ones that fit. I can see things in thermal, electrical and many other things. Fucking high tech shit. I can see that you took my role with the AA-12." Rick looked down at his shotgun and nodded. "I had mine when I first got here but I ran out of shells. I had to ditch in. So I'm using this thing." He raised his strange looking weapon. It had bright lights all over it. "It's a projectile energy based weapon. I get energy from this structure."

"Wow. You got a pretty toy there Royce," Rick joked. Royce smiled.

"It's more dangerous than that thing."

"Nah, I would like to see what one of the hunters would look like after getting hit by one of these."

"Whatever you say Rick."

Elizabeth stood up. "Make yourself at home. Try not to over eat. It's hard to feed seven more mouths." They all nodded and they dispersed in the complex.

Jenner sat next to Kyle. "You think it's safe here?" Kyle shrugged.

"Might be the safest place on this planet." Jenner nodded.

"Well I need some sleep. It's been an eventful day." Kyle chuckled.

Mao saw a larger machete. It was a katana. "Whoa, dis thing is old." He picked up the sword and he unsheathed it. It was in great condition. Abby smiled at the sight.

"Be careful boy, don't cut yourself," she teased. Mao laughed and sheathed the katana.

"I'm betta wit two blades anyway." Abby's smile got wider in amusement.

Terry sat down next to Oleg who was staring down at a picture. Terry noticed it. "Hey, what's the picture of?" Oleg looked up and smiled softly.

"It's my boys," he said and he handed the photo to Terry. Terry smiled at the photo. "The one on the right is Joseph, and the left is Vlad." Jenner noticed the picture and smiled. He took out a photo of a girl.

"This is my girlfriend." He showed Oleg the picture. The photo had a nude blonde girl with rather large breasts. Oleg chuckled and gave it back. "Yeah, she's a loyal girl if you know what I mean." He winked at them. They laughed.

Royce sat down next to the entrance of the complex. Rick joined him and sat across from him. "So, how do you survive in a place like this?"

Royce looked at him and smiled. "Well its actually kind of easy. The tricks are to stay low, quite, and to stay alive." Rick smirked.

"I meant how do you get the food?"

Royce's expression became unpredictable. "Let's just say, the other guys didn't need them." He smiled. Rick nodded in acceptance.

"How much do you got?"

"With Elizabeth and I, three months. With us nine, roughly two weeks. We need to be careful about our food. Do you know what the real question is?"

Rick thought about it a bit and cocked an eyebrow. "No."

Royce smirked and sat back. "Well, as you can see, they chose us and not some fucking shop owner."

"Don't tell me why they didn't chose a fucking shop owner. Tell me why we are here Royce." Rick crossed his arms. Royce laughed.

"It's because we are predators on Earth. Or at least we were. We are the prey here." Rick pondered on the statement. He looked at the survivors. His gaze settled onto Terry.

"That can't be. Or they made a mistake." Royce looked to where his gaze was settled on.

"No, there's a reason why he's here. My first team had a guy just like him."

Rick quickly looked back at him.

"And?"

"He tried to kill Elizabeth. Poisoned her." Rick's eyes widened and he looked back at Terry.

"You think he's like that?" Royce nodded.

"Without a doubt. I'm good at reading people. Especially after being here for two years." Rick nodded. It made sense to him, a man surviving with a bunch of predators.

"What are we going to do? Kill him?"

"Nah, we are gonna make him useful." Royce looked back at him and smirked. Rick smiled at his thought.

"By the way, what's with the black large headed thing you killed when we met?"

"Well, we aren't the only pray. There are things here, like shit you wouldn't think of. Those things you are talking about in particular, are a new prey. They came here roughly two months ago. I would say those things are more dangerous than the predators hunting us." Rick cocked an eyebrow. He thought about the acidic blood pouring out after the thing died, and the one at the camp.

"How many come at a time?"

Royce looked up and exhaled. "I don't know, maybe thirty at a time. Except for this time, it's a little different. I saw a gigantic one. Way bigger than the normal ones. Probably twenty-five feet tall. Huge head. And a very long, sharp and lethal tail."

"Fuck.. We got to fortify a little bit more," Rick exclaimed.

Royce pointed out into the hallway. "The only way in here is that entrance."

"Still. We don't really know what we are dealing with. I'll take watch for now. You get some sleep." Royce smiled at his straightforward order.

"Hehe, Rick, always the problem solving type." Rick flicked him the bird. Royce laughed.

"If you see any movement at all, yell."

"Alright." With that, Royce headed to his bedroll and dropped down to it. Rick eyed his face mask he left in front of him. He shook his head and went back to surveying the single hallway. 'God damn it. We need to get off this planet.'

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter, it won't be long until I get another chapter in. And Review please! Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the extremely long wait. I'm working on five still. Also I figuredabout actors that play the charracters. Kyle would be a person like Tom Hardy. Jenner is someone like Edward Burns. Mao would be Reggie Lee. Rick would be Bradley Cooper. Terry would be a person like Giovanni Ribisi. Abby would be Michelle Rodriguez. Oleg would be Dimitri Diachenko. The rest I haven't decided. Alright, to the story..**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

* * *

Rick woke up from his slumber on watch duty. He quickly looked around to see if everything was in order. Everyone was asleep as far as he knew. He spotted Terry sleeping in a corner. He still wondered if he was what Royce described him as. Kyle was awake but he was looking down at his rifle. "Hey.." Rick whispered as he tried to open his eyes. Kyle looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "Can't sleep?" Kyle nodded and looked back down at his Barrett. 'Something is up,' Rick thought. "Got a problem?" Kyle looked back up at him and didn't reply. "Come on man. Speak your mind."

Kyle looked at his hands. "My boys. I may never see them again."

Rick looked away and tried to think of something to say. "Well, we will just find a way to get off this planet."

Kyle looked at him. "How?"

"We will find a way."

Rick heard shuffling in the hallway. "Royce!" He quietly shouted. Royce immediately woke up and picked up his gun.

"What is it?" Rick cocked his AA-12 which woke everyone up. Royce looked for his face mask and quickly attached it to his face. Sounds were getting louder now. "Stay quiet. Don't move."

Rick looked out into the hallway. He saw a black figure stepping backwards on all fours. The figure was like the one Royce killed earlier. All of a sudden, the figure pounced at something out of sight. It was making squealing noises and sheiks. Then it was launched back into view. It was about to get up but a huge spear penetrated it's exoskeleton and it went motionless. A cloaked figure then appeared and it made clicking and growling noises. The thing was a predator. Royce saw it and motioned everyone to be quiet.

The predator crouched down and pulled out a large blade. It inserted the blade around the neck of the serpent and pulled the head off. It studied the head like it was a new discovery.

Terry's foot slid on the ground and made a loud bumping noise. Royce moved away from the door. The predator heard the sound and placed the head of the serpent on his back and it walked over. A electrical noise erupted the air.

Then, randomly, a fist penetrated the door making a mark through the other side. Royce knew that it knew they were in there. "Get up!" More fists pounded on the door.

Jenner cocked his M14 rifle. "Come on! You fucking alien!" The fists stopped penetrating the entrance. Royce smirked.

"They are all the same. They love toying with us. Alright," he took out a flashbang and unpinned it, "get down!" He chucked the grenade out the door and exploded. The predator made a heavy moan. Royce quickly took advantage of the time he abtained and he poked his weapon out the entrance and fired. The result was a loud thud. The predator made very weak grunts. Rick took a better look at the thing, the predator was hit in the lower left ribs.

Royce walked out the door with his energy weapon and pointed his weapon at its gut. "You ain't messing with the right predator, asshole." He pumped the weapon and he fired a blue projectile into the creature.

The predators lower half was severed from its body. Neon green blood oozed out of its body. Royce laughed and crouched next to the predator. Rick was completely in an astonished state. He walked out next to Royce and took a better look at the predator. The rest of the survivors followed behind him.

"I thought these things were hard to kill," Rick exclaimed crouching down. Royce laughed and looked up at him.

"Well, usually they are very hard to kill. Fortunately, this one was just a new blood. And the flash grenade made the job much easier. Only bad thing is that.. that was my last grenade." Royce got up and started walking back to the room but Jenner stopped him.

"Here, I got three." Jenner took out three flashbangs and handed them to Royce. Royce took them and nodded a 'thank you'.

"Well this show is gonna get quite ugly. The other two will be coming to retrieve that body," Royce groaned. "Rick, help me drag this body next to that serpent." Rick nodded and they both dragged the body next to the dead serpent.

Royce took out his knife and started cutting off the predator's arm. Rick was confused on where he was going with this. But then, Royce sliced of its arm and took off the electronic band around the arm. He waved the device down to clean the blood off it.

"This thing works. Hold on let me tweak it a bit." He took his knife and cut a certain wire. " That's their tracking device for each other." Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Are we going to use this?" Rick asked. Royce looked at him and smiled.

"Well, not 'we', you are going to." Royce winked at him and smirked. Rick was very confused.

"How..? I don't even know how to use that thing."

"Not very hard, all you need is the mask and the energy battery. The energy replenished as time passes, that is if you use the the energy gun. Other than that, you can stay camouflaged for days. Pretty sick shit." Royce got up. "Here get up," Rick did, "hold out your arm." Rick followed his directions. Royce slid the forearm device on to Rick's left arm, then he pressed a button and the device clamped on and stood sturdy.

"Alright. Well, thing is, we can't use that helmet, 'cause it won't fit us. Trust me I tried. We need one from one of the smaller ones." Rick looked up at him.

"Oh okay, now where are we going to get one of those?" Rick asked. Royce shrugged. "Does thing even work without it?"

"Oh yeah, try it out."

"How?"

"Here, see this button?" Royce pointed at a larger button that was closer to his wrists." Press it." Rick pressed the button and immediately the device made a electrical sound and his body was completely invisible to the naked eye. "Ah good it works."

"Holy shit! I'm fucking invisible!" Rick nearly shouted. Royce laughed with complete amusement.

"Come on let's get in the room. We are going to expect some other visitors very soon."

Rick quickly looked back him, "you talking about the predators coming or are the black bugs coming too?"

Royce opened the door and looked back at him, "yeah, gonna be expecting fucking bugs." And he went into the sanctuary.

'Great, two fucking types of aliens coming to kill us. Ah what the fuck, I got cloaking tech.' Rick smiled at his thought and climbed into the sanctuary.

Kyle noticed his wrist device and raised an eyebrow. "Hey, what is that?" He asked pointing at it. The others looked at the device, then at Rick. Rick smiled and pressed the cloaking button. The others except for Royce and Elizabeth just gaped. "Holy shit.."

"Yep, it's a cloaking device. All I need is a face mask."

"Okay, why do you get the good shit?" Jenner roared.

Royce glared at Jenner. "'Cause I trust him more than I trust you, asshole."

"Well how do I get your trust, man?" Jenner said with a smart assy expression.

"Well, for first, quit being an asshole. And two: honor my decision. I've been here longer than you." Jenner exhaled a pissed off expression. Kyle smirked.

"Hey uh Royce?" Oleg spoke up. Royce looked at him and raised his eyebrows. "I need a better weapon. A Tokarev is not good weapon against these things." He raised his pistol.

"Well, you would be surprised how helpful a pistol would be," Royce said flatly. Oleg looked at his gun and put it back in his holster.

"Hey, Russian, take this M4. I'm better with my M14 anyways." Jenner threw him his M4A1 and tossed him five more mags. He then took his M14 from around his back and place a round in the chamber.

"Thanks," Oleg said flatly. Took out the mag, looked at the rounds, and jammed it back in.

Royce stood up quickly and quietly. "Quiet!" He picked up his energy weapon and flipped on his face mask. He went to his forearm device and presses a couple of buttons, then he looked out the entrance. "Oh god.."

Rick moved next to him. "What is it?"

Royce looked back at him with a very on guard look. "There's so many of them. Get ready!"

Royce and Rick barricaded the entrance as best as they could. Hisses and shrieks started echoing the hallway. Rick picked up his AA-12 and pointed at the door. Abby placed her bayonet on the tip of her AK-74. Elizabeth pulled out a Beretta 9mm.

A deeper hiss erupted the echoing hallways. "What the fuck is that?" Jenner whispered. Heavy pounds meeting the floor of the hallway started coming echoing towards the entrance. The thing made a very loud roar and then suddenly the walls were being pounded around the entrance.

"We gotta go right now!" Rick yelled.

"How?! We're stuck in here!" Jenner shouted.

"No, Rick that shotgun can blow a hole over there!" Kyle yelled pointing at the other side of the room.

Rick looked to Royce to see if had his approval. "Hey the secrecy behind this place is gone. Fire Rick!" Rick nodded and aimed to the other side of the room.

"Get down everyone!" Everyone ducked for cover and Rick fired a shell at the wall. The wall exploded and fragments flew everywhere. The impact on the wall was big enough to leave the room. "Move, move, move!" Rick ordered. The bugs were still trying to gain access to the room.

When they exited the room, they realized that they were in a maze. Royce told them to follow him. Abby was at the rear covering their flank. A huge bang erupted from their room. Hisses and shrieks echoed the hallways.

"Up there, that way. That's a way out," Royce yelled. There was a hole thirty feet from the ground. Rick quick climbed up first. The others followed him and Royce was at the rear covering their escape. Rick got to the top and took out his AA-12. "Royce, I gotcha back. Get up here!" Royce nodded and started climbing the wall. One bug appeared from the entrance and Rick fired a shell at it. The bug's exoskeletal chest exploded bringing it to death. Acidic substances flew in the air. Two more bugs sprinted out of the the maze and Rick fired a couple more shells. One shell hit one bug in the head, decapitating it. Another shell hit the other in the leg and its bottom half was dysfunctional, but the bug didn't give up. Rick fired one more round and it obliterated its entire body leaving nothing.

Royce finally reached the top. "Okay let's go!" They came across a very windy and stony plateau. Suddenly a very low roar erupted from the hole. A large bug, way bigger than the others climbed out of the hole. The bug had mandables on it's face, had a large head with dreadlocks similar to the predator they saw, and had a long razor sharp tail. However, the bug wasn't focused on the survivors.

"What's it doing?" Jenner asked.

"It's on a showdown," Royce answered.

The giant bug opened up it's arms and roared very loudly. A figure twenty feet away from the beast uncloaked and roared back. It was a predator. But the predator was much bigger than the other one Royce killed. It looked like the alpha dog.

Royce say that they were more interested in killing each other and took advantage of the time they were given. "This showdown will cover our escape. Let's go." Royce ordered them to leave and the all left.

Meanwhile, the two monsters circled each other and roared at each other. The bug made the first move and started running at the predator. The predator started running at it as well. The two collided and the force of both monsters came to a complete stop trying to force each other off their feet. However, both aliens were equal in strength.

The massive bug through it's tail and hit the predator in the chest and knocked it off its feet. The bug flipped up his tail and tried to impale the predator, but the predator saw the tail and acted quickly by moving to the right. The tail hit the ground with extreme force and was stuck in the ground. The bug was trying to pull it out and the predator ejected his razor sharp, twelve inch blade and swiped swiftly at the tail. The blade completely severed the end of the tail. The bug roared very loudly and moved back. The predator looked at it's blade which was still sharp. The blade was acid proof.

The bug stopped freaking out and got focused on the predator. The predator got up on its feet and took out a combstick and waved it around. The bug roared and pounced towards the predator. The predator placed the end of the combstick in the ground. The combstick impaled the bug in lower abdomen. The bug roared in agony. The predator let go of the combstick and did a cartwheel backwards. The bug pulled the stick out of the ground and pulled it out of its stomach and snapped it in half.

The bug was dripping acid all over the ground. It looked down at the ground disintegrating and looked at the end of its tail then back at the predator who was waiting for its next move. The bug waved its tail in the air and sprayed acid at the predator. The acid hit the predator on the face mask. The acid made made almost no effect on the helmet. The acid, however, did hit the supporter of it's plasmacaster. The plasmacaster fell to the ground.

The bug roared at him and ran at the predator. The predator aimed its wrist blade at the bug and ejected it out of its socket. The blade penetrated the bug in the chest and exited its back and penetrated a stone with extreme force. The bug came to a stop and staggered backward and fell to its knees.

The bug tried to get on its feet but it couldn't get the will power. The predator took out a secondary blade, six inches long, and moved closer to the bug. The bug dropped down to all fours and acid was dripping out of its mouth. The predator jammed the blade in its neck and slid down around the neck. Acid sprayed from the cut. Then it took ahold of the dreadlocks and ripped off the head the beast. The lifeless and headless exoskeleton dropped to the ground. The predator raised the head of the big and with a deep and long pitch, victoriously roared.

* * *

**Chapter 4, done. Please review and comment. I'm working on five. And thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got it done pretty quick. Well, enjoy the story. I'll get working on chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

* * *

Royce looked at the side of a huge forty story cliff and saw a small cave. "In there, hurry up." The survivors rushed into the cave and settled in.

Rick felt the air and it was freakishly warm. Warmer than outside. 'Weird, why is it so hot?' he thought. The cave had a strange smell to it. He couldn't describe but it was smelled horrible.

Royce was near the entrance on guard duty and Rick came up to him. "Hey, there's something wrong with this cave. It's really hot and it smells like... I don't know, but really bad." Royce looked further in the cave with his mask on. He pressed a couple buttons on his forearm device. "We gotta move," he said quietly, "this cave is their sanctuary."

Rick raised a brow. "For what?" Royce exhaled, powered up his weapon, and cracked his neck. "The bugs. Those predators made a terrible choice in bringing a big one here."

"Like the one we saw at the showdown with the pred?"

Royce shook his head. "No," his voice shaking, "this one is like twenty-five feet tall. And since it's been around, there's been more bugs." Rick opened his eyes very wide.

"Alright here's-" He was cut off by shrieks and squeals deeper in the cave. Many shrieks. Jenner got up quickly and pulled the bolt of his M14. "What the fuck is that?"

Royce got up quickly. "We gotta get outta here now!" But it was too late. Abby was struck through the chest by an impaling exoskeletal tail. Her body hung high in the air, still alive.

The bug showed its face. It was a larger bug, but smaller than the bug at the showdown. Abby pulled out a grenade. "Get out of here, I got this mother fucker." She pulled the pin and the grenade exploded. Abby's body was no more and the bug's dead body was severed in half.

More bugs were coming from the interior. "We have to go now!" Rick yelled. Royce, Elizabeth, Oleg, Terry, and Mao exited the cave first. Rick and Jenner opened fire on the bugs. Three bugs exploded from Ricks explosive rounds. A couple bugs dropped down dead from being shot in the head. More kept coming.

Jenner looked at the approaching bugs and quickly loaded another mag in his rifle. "I'll cover you. Go!" he yelled at Rick. "You be right behind us!" Rick yelled back. He ran out of the cave and followed the group's tracks.

Jenner kept firing rounds at the bugs, but he quickly realized that he didn't have enough to take them all out. "Fuck.." His rifle jammed. He chucked it to the ground and pulled out a claymore. "I see how it is.." He set the claymore on him and pulled the pin. "Fuck you all, mother fuckers!"

BANG!

Rick turned his head at the sound of the explosion. His expression staggered down. "Thanks buddy," he whispered to Jenner, "see you on the other side." He turned back to the track and resumed running for the group.

Rick heard sticks snap next to him and he stopped. He remembered his wrist cloaking device and pressed the button to cloak him. He stood back next to a tree and looked for the figure making noise. A predator appeared from his right. It stopped in its track and unsheathed its single wrist blade. Rick knew that it wasn't focused on him, it was focused completely on something else.

An invisible being came out of its cloaking. It was another predator, but this one was smaller than the other one. The skin tone on the smaller predator was more pale. The predator had a very decorated face mask. To Rick, it looked like an experienced predator.

The larger predator roared and opened up its arms. The smaller predator roared back and ejected his dual wrist blades. Its wrist blades were as long as its arm. The larger predator suddenly sprinted towards the other with its arm ready it strike. The smaller one braced for impacted and raised his arm in defense. The wrist blades clanged together. The smaller predator staggered backwards. The larger punched the other in side of its face and it dropped down.

The smaller roared up at it and swiped and cut the larger in the abdomen, but not a fatal blow. The larger stepped back and groaned. Then it jabbed a hand at the smallers neck and brought it in the air. The larger raised its arm to cut of its head.

Rick had to act quick. 'Enemy of my enemy, is my friend,' he thought. He knew that he was running low on shotgun rounds, but he cocked the bolt and sprinted towards the fight while still invisible. The larger predator roared lowly and started to swipe. The smaller dropped its arms and stopped resisting. It was ready to die.

BANG!

The smaller predator dropped to the ground hard. It looked up and saw that the larger predator's chest was disassembled. Neon green blood was sprayed everywhere. The larger predator was dead. It looked up and saw a cloaked figure. It didn't bother getting up.

Rick pressed the button on his wrist device and became visible. The smaller predator looked back up and realized that Rick was not a predator. It quickly got up in a defensive stance.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Rick cried while waving his arms. He placed down his AA-12 on the ground. The predator cocked its head in confusion. "I'm not going to attack you. If I wanted you dead, I wouldn't of saved you pal." The predator did a shrug on his shoulders and sheathed his blades. It nodded at Rick. "Can you understand me?" Rick asked.

The predator nodded and pressed a button on his wrist device. An electrical sound echoed, "ye-z," Rick was stunned, "not bad- for- a human." Rick smirked and exhaled.

"Thanks, uh, what do I call you?" Rick asked. The predator shifted its head and made the clicking sound.

"Swiftblade," the predator's vocal mimicry stated. Rick nodded and picked up his AA-12. Rick checked how many loads he had. 'Only three clips left.'

"Okay. We gotta catch up to my group, uh, Swiftblade." The predator nodded and pressed his cloaking button. Rick then pressed his and the two began running to the group.

Royce looked behind him to see if Rick was on their tail. No sign of him. "Damn it.. We gotta hold up here. We need Rick." Terry began freaking out.

"Hey man, I don't know about you, but I think he's dead. We have to keep-" Kyle cut him off completely by jamming his hand into his throat. Terry struggled to breath but Kyle wouldn't let go. "Look asshole, Rick is one tough SOB, so unless you have proof, shut the fuck up!" And he chucked him to the ground. Terry caressed his throat and coughed.

Elizabeth nudged on Royce's shoulder. Royce looked back her. She pointed at a direction in the woods. "What is it?"

"I don't know, I know I heard something though." She pulled back the bolt and injected a round in the chamber. The noises were coming closer at a steady pace. Royce powered up his gun and pointed it in the direction.

Two invisible figures appeared in the mist. "Royce!" One of the figures yelled. Royce was extremely confused that there were two figures. "Rick? Whose your friend?"

Rick came out of his invisibility. The second figure came out as well. Kyle freaked out, "What the fuck?!"

Rick stopped him, "hey hey hey, he's not like the predators hunting us. He's one of the other ones. He's going to help us out." Royce and Elizabeth understood the situation pretty quickly. Mao, Terry, Kyle and Oleg did not however.

The predator exhaled a clicking sound. He pressed a button and a map came up of their region on the planet. Their location came up on with a red triangle and another red line pointed at another location west of their location. "We can - get - to the - ship - that way."

"Hold on there. Last time I tried to escape, the larger pred self destructed the ship. How are we going to do this?" Royce asked. The predator pointed at his device. "Only - control device."

Royce smiled. "You better be right." Swiftblade shrugged and pressed a button and the map disappeared. The predator then looked at Terry. He scanned him and then took a sharp breath. Rick looked at Swiftblade scoping out Terry. Terry had a very concerning look. "What's wrong?" he practically yelled. Swiftblade ejected his wrist blades and started walking toward him. "Whoa whoa! What did I do?!" He tripped over a stick and started crawling backwards. The predator walked up and grabbed him by the throat and brought him up without any effort.

His voice mimicry started up. "I know what you are, you ugly mother fucker!" The voice was a low voice. Royce knew there was something wrong with Terry. Oleg suddenly ran up to the predator and tried to make the predator let him go. The predator only pushed him away. "You are a predator," his vocal mimicry stated. Rick opened his eyes very wide.

Terry was struggling to speak. "Ack! I'm just.. Ugh.. some doctor.. Ugh! What did I do?! Ugh!" The predator sheathed his blades and took out a needle like object. He stuck it into Terry's temple. Terry went limp, his body twitched, and his eyes rolled back into his head.

The predator exhaled a bark like it was surprised. He pulled the needle out of Terry's temple and dropped him to the ground. Swiftblade then injected his needle into his wrist control device. He pulled it out and pressed a button that brought out a hologram scene.

"N-no please don't!" A woman in bed at a hospital was begging for her life. The screen shook left to right and back. "Nah, I have to. Sorry lady, but this is your last hour of your life." The voice was Terry's. He laughed evilly and his hand appeared with a larger scapula in it. "I didn't do anything!" the woman plead again. Terry only laughed and walked toward her. She screamed in horror. Terry took I swipe down which sliced her in the chest. Then another blow. And another. Swiftknife then shut down the hologram. Rick and the rest of the group was amazed beyond belief. Rick then remembered how Terry was looking at Abby on the first day.

"You mother fucker!" Rick yelled and cocked his AA-12 and pointed it at Terry. "You sick fuck!" Terry raised his arms in submission. Royce brought him up to his feet. "I knew a guy just like you. And he almost killed Elizabeth. A serial killer, like you." Royce then took out his huge machete. He sliced behind Terry's left knee cap. Terry yelled in pain. "You ain't going anywhere now." Terry attempted to get on his feet, but he couldn't because his connected tissue was severed.

"Well, let's get going people, and hunter." The predator nodded quickly and started walking. Kyle spit on Terry and followed. Oleg didn't even look at Terry. Elizabeth full out punched him in face and walked along. Royce looked at him and smirked. Mao swore at him in Vietnamese and walked along.

Terry saw everyone disappear into the forest. He realized that it was starting to get dark outside. He heard loud footsteps behind him. He flung his head in that direction in fear. An exhale of clicking noises echoed in the mist. He tried to crawl away. A figure came out into sight. It's mask was dark, the eye sights were as red as blood, there were large canine teeth imprinted around the mouth area, and the forehead was imprinted with a T shaped symbol.

"Holy shit.."

Rick heard the shout of agony Terry made echo in the air and he smirked. Swiftblade turned his head quickly in the direction and scanned the rear. He exhaled a grunt and implied a signal to pick up the pace. The group began running in the ship's direction.

All of a sudden, a blue electrical beam shot at the group, but thankfully missed. Swiftblade turned around and roared furiously at the larger predator. The larger predator came in view and walked toward the group. Rick pointed his AA-12 at it and pulled the trigger, but nothing came out and the pin snapped. Misfire. 'Shit.' Rick tried to pull the shell out but he had no time. The predator shot at his shotgun out of his hands and split the gun in half.

Oleg pointed up with his M4A1 that Jenner gave him and pulled the trigger. Steady rounds of burst shot at the larger predator. The predator brought up his arm to protect his neck. The .223 rounds did not penetrate the indestructible armor the predator had.

Swiftblade pressed a button on his wrist device and a alerting noise erupted like a siren. Imidiately, the larger predator cloaked itself and sprinted back into the forest. Rick had no idea why it just ran off. "What did you do to make him just run like that?" Swiftblade patted Rick's back and exhaled.

All of a sudden, six metal like pillars crashed to the ground. 'Drop pods,' Rick thought. The drop pods opened up and six smaller predators came out of the them. The survivors all gaped. One of the predators was bigger than the others, but not like the larger predator. Swiftblade looked at the predators then back at Rick.

"Get to - Earth - or - fight - with us?" Swiftblade's vocal mimicry echoed.

"I'm in, if it's for the better of both species," Rick quickly said.

Mao stood up and unsheathed his oversized machete. "I wiw fight wit you." Swiftblade nodded.

"I will too." Kyle said flatly. "I will cover y'all for some sniper support."

Oleg stood up but bowed his head. "I want to be at home. Earth." He looked at Rick." Rick, I'm sorry, but I'm not getting into another war. I need time with my family."

Rick understood. "You are fortunate that you have a family. I understand." He patted his back and smiled. Swiftblade nodded and motioned him to stand next to one of the other predators.

Royce took off his face mask. "Well I'm pretty much already like you guys. I'll stay and fight." Swiftblade exhaled a chuckling grunt and nodded. "But I ask that you take Elizabeth. She doesn't belong here and this is a heavy weight fight."

Elizabeth rebutted."Hey Royce. After all this time, and I'm just going to leave you. I can't." Royce smirked and looked at the ground.

"Remember during the first group you wanted to save that doctor?" Elizabeth looked up at him and quickly bad down at the ground. "You care so much for others, you forget about yourself." Elizabeth smiled and looked back up at him. "I'm not giving you a choice. You gotta get to earth."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Elizabeth looked down. "Fine.."

* * *

**There's chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll get to chapter 6 shortly. Please review my story. Thanks :)**


End file.
